Character Idea/Somalia/FranceSwitzerland
It's created by FranceSwitzerland Appearance Somalia will have brown hair with a black skin with a angry face. He has also a small mouth, big nose, small green eyes and small ears. When you click on his Power Button, he will transform in a captain. He will get a sword where he kill the opponent with, when he walks to closely. Also there comes a water with a lot of boats in the background of the screen. Power Shots Somalia has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Barge Shot (Ground Shot) There comes sand on the side of the opponent field, and water on the side of Somalia with a boat. Somalia goes in the boat. Then he will get a oar and shipping to the opponent. But Somalia have a speedaor and goes later very fast to the opponent's goal. The ball is on the top of the boat. You can only hold this Power Shot too have a high kick upgrade. When you touch the ship you are under the ship wreck for 5 seconds. Then its a 100% goal. Pirate Ship Shot (Air Shot) There comes 2 boats on the field. One on the side of the opponent and the other on the side of Somalia. Somalia goes in the boat on his side. Then he shoot a big cannonball to the other boat, and the boat will immediately explode. All the parts of the broken boat falls on the opponent and he can't jump. Then Somalia shoots a cannonball with the ball to the goal of the opponent, and the ship of Somalia will also self explode. The only way, to hold this Power Shot is to stay for the boat. But its then also hard because the cannon is on high in the ship. When the opponent touch the fireball he is disappeared for 3 seconds. After the Power Shot the Broken Ship parts will disappear. Ship Wreck's Shot (Counter Attack) There comes a boat with a bomb in it. Somalia let the boat explode. All the parts of the boat goes to the opponent. All the parts push him back. In the wheel of the boat is the ball in sitting. When you touch the wheel, there falls more Ship parts on the opponent. Then the opponent will go in the background and he is disappeared for 5 seconds. Somalia can then easily score. Unlock Requirements Win the Amateur League with 200 goals or you must pay him for 9,300,000 points. Costume Somalia wears a sword hat. Around the 4 seconds a sword goes to the opponent and kill him. The opponent is than disappeared for 3 seconds. This is a SS Rank Costume. Trivia * Somalia is a country in eastern Africa. It lies in the horn of Africa. It has borders with Kenya, Ethiopia and Djibouti. Southeastern over the sea, Seychelles is located. * Somalia is famous for the ship wreck's and that's why there goes a lot of boats broken in the Power Shots. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland